


The Return of the Skywalkers (A Rey Skywalker Story)

by TwentyOneJedi011



Series: A Spark of Hope ~ A Star Wars Series [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jyn and Cassian are alive, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, More tags to be added, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is a Skywalker, The Last Jedi never happened, a rewritten version of ‘The Return of the Skywalkers’ from WattPad, and married, named Lyra, with a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: THE RETURN OF THE SKYWALKERSLUKE SKYWALKER HAS BEEN FOUND. After thirteen years of hiding, the famous Jedi hero has finally been found by Rey, a scavenger from Jakku who will help end the first order and bring peace back to the galaxy.Lyra Andor, daughter of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor, has finally returned after being away for almost three years with newfound feelings for one of her closest friends from childhood.Finn, still comatose and recovering from his injury, will wake to find his new friend, Rey, is nowhere to be seen.Families are reunited, secrets are revealed, and innocent lives are lost.(Yeah the summary sucks, and the story might, too. But if you could read it and see if you like it? That’d be great!)





	1. I. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about two years ago, when I was going through some things. And since then, I’ve decided to rewrite it and post it on here. 
> 
> You can read the original book (which sucks, but hey) on my WattPad account, TwentyOneJedi011 and go on my Instagram (same username) to look for writing updates. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy this story. And I do plan on updating Life Without You very shortly, but first I have to finish the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, if anyone comments hate on this book your comments will be deleted. I do understand none of this happened in The Last Jedi but it is called fanfiction for a reason. It’s just as much canon as Reylo is. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, and without further ado, enjoy the story!

Luke Skywalker's day started off normal; He woke up, ate breakfast, cleaned up, and just went on with his day. Like everyday, he visited the small stone that he'd started using for a makeshift memorial for his deceased wife, which was set on the cliff, facing the sun, 

She always loved the sun, and so did his daughter. 

Just like he did every day, Luke would remember the family he once had.

Goodness, he missed them.

He stared off at the sky and the ocean below it. It was such a gorgeous view. It reminded him so much of his daughter; she always enjoyed watching the sun rise and fall. 

Every day he stood there, looking back on the life he'd lost. 

This day, however, was different.

It started off normal, yes. But towards the middle of the day, it started taking a turn. While he stood, staring off at the planets round horizon, something seemed to change in the force, on this planet where he stood.

For the first time in many years, Luke Skywalker was not alone.

On that lonely green planet, another presence was. 

It was familiar and warm, it wasn't new and cold. The presence was strong in the force, but they only just discovered their powers recently. They were new with the force. 

But they were already so powerful. 

Luke turned around, the presence suddenly becoming closer.

And then he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. 

It was his daughter.


	2. II. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up from his coma.

Lightsabers. 

Pain.

Darkness.

Those were the only things Finn remembered. Everything was a blur to him—he didn't know what happened, why he was here, or where 'here' even was. 

Everything felt... off.

His conscious returned slowly. A dim light was what greeted him when he opened his sore and tired eyes. Finn wasn't sure of where he was, but wherever it was, the lighting sucked. 

Finn was sent into panic mode when he tried to move, but found he couldn't.

Where the heck was he?

He couldn't remember, couldn't think, and couldn't even move. He tried calling for help, but all he got out was a choked cry. Why couldn't he talk? Why was he in so much pain? What happened? 

Finn gathered up all his strength, then finally managed to say something, "Rey!"

It was an odd choice. Of everyone he knew that he could call for— he chose Rey. Rey, who he's only known for a short period of time. Rey, who tried beating him up when they first met back on Jakku. 

He didn't know why he chose Rey, but it seemed right.

"Rey!" Finn repeated himself, this time, louder. "Rey!"

Finn was barely aware of the sound of footsteps or the soft voices telling him everything was okay. Rey was the only thing in his mind in that moment.

"Rey!"

"Finn!" a young woman’s voice shouted, finally bringing him to reality. "Finn, calm down, okay? You’re at the Resistance Base located on D’Qar. You’re safe. Everything’s okay."

Finn managed a breath. "What about Rey?"

"Uh... Rey," the woman said. Finn just now noticed her appearance. She had long, dark hair and light skin. Her green eyes looked full of concern, but she still managed to explain to him about his friend. "She brought you here, and once she knew you were safe and cared for, she left to find Luke Skywalker."

"She left?" 

Maybe it was selfish of him for feeling upset over that, maybe it wasn’t. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt knowing that she left him, even though they had only known each other for a couple of days. There was just something about her... something that made him feel things he’d never felt for anyone ever before. Then again, everyone he’d known before her, they treated him terribly.

Except for Poe.

Poe was nice. He was the first real friend that actually cared for him. Unlike the First Order...

"Poe?" Finn asked, "What about him? Is he okay?"

She smiled and Finn noticed the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks when he mentioned his friend. "Poe is fine." she assured him, Finn let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. "He’s worried about you, but nonetheless, he’s fine."

Finn felt better knowing that Poe was alive and well. He thought he’d seen him earlier... but he wasn’t quite sure. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why does it hurt to breathe?" Finn asked, "What happened?"

The woman’s face fell, her eyes looking down at her feet. "A lot." She didn’t say much of anything. Instead, she sighed and looked up at her patient, and then went on with her job. "You need rest. You’re starting physical therapy tomorrow."

Finn would’ve argued if he had the energy. But he really was tired.

Lyra made sure he was alright and then left him alone to sleep. It didn’t take long until his eyes closed and he dozed off.

——

"Finn’s awake," Lyra said to her friend. He looked up at her, hope visible in his brown eyes. BB-8 made a noise and Poe looked back down at him, a smile soon formed on his face.

"Did you hear that, BeeBee?" Poe asked. "Finn’s up!"

"He’s actually asleep right now," Lyra was quick to inform. "But he’s awake from the coma and seems to be doing well. Tomorrow we’re starting physical therapy, and then we’ll see about releasing him hopefully soon."

"Either way, still great news." 

Lyra grinned. "Sure is," 

"Can I see him?" Poe asked. "I mean when he wakes up?"

"Yes," Lyra said. "You can seem him. He’ll be glad to see someone familiar."

"He remembers me?" 

"Seemed like it," Lyra replied. "He asked about you."

Poe smiled, BeeBee chirped and Lyra blushed. The Resistance had been a depressing place for the last couple of days, so they were all glad to finally have some good news. With a soft sigh, Lyra turned around began to walk away, when she suddenly turned towards Poe with a serious expression across her face.

"Hey, Poe?"

"Yeah, Lyra?"

"There’s something else... I need to tell you," she said. 

Poe looked concerned as he waited for her to speak. 

"It’s her," Lyra replied. "Kyra. I think... I think that girl, Rey, might be her."


	3. III. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order receives some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Obi-Wan Kenobi voice* Hello there.
> 
> Okay. So this chapter was REALLY hard to write and I am NOT happy with how it turned out. But the next chapter is *hopefully* better, and it’ll be out in literally a minute. So keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Onto something else. I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I have like, a trillion fanfics I’m writing rn and this one just isn’t my main focus, but when I am writing this I try and make it as perfect as possible which makes it take longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Comment, kudos if you haven’t, and subscribe to receive notifications for updates. Bye!

General Hux had no idea what to do with the scene in front of him. 

Kylo Ren lay unconsciousness with a large cut across his face and bleeding from a wound that he could not see. He was half tempted to walk away, to say that he hasn’t seen him and then maybe help look when he knew it was too late. 

It would be so easy. 

But he couldn’t do that and he knew it. He wasn’t as evil as Kylo Ren- never had been. In all honesty, he kind of hated his job; While yeah, he joined voluntarily, he could never erase the guilt and pain he felt each time they killed yet another innocent person.

Kylo Ren was nowhere innocent. 

And yet Hux couldn’t allow him to die without trying to do anything to stop it. 

So, despite the hatred he fell for the man, he took all his strength and carried- more like dragged- Kylo Ren to the base. He didn’t bother staying to make sure he was alive. Didn’t care enough. Didn’t care at all, really.

A few days later Kylo Ren was back to terrorizing the galaxy.

— — 

Kyra was alive. 

Kyra was alive but she didn’t remember him and she went by the name Rey now. He would never forget the scream she let out when he killed Han- his father, her uncle. It was so painful, so chilling, he almost regretted what he’d done.

Almost.

He went to seek her out after. He should’ve expected for her to try and kill him. Throwing her against that tree just made her angrier, and slicing her friends back didn’t help. She wanted to kill him and almost succeeded.

Kylo Ren survived, but the small part of him that was still Ben wished he hadn’t.

— —

A week.

A whole entire week in the infirmary Kylo Ren spent. By the time he was released, he’d had enough anger built up that he wanted to destroy anything in sight. So that’s what he does.

He finds himself in the control room with his lightsaber. Everything in it is destroyed, and the officers standing by look like stressed parents whose child just drew on the walls. They don’t even try and stop him anymore... last time someone tried that they ended up dead. 

Phasma walks in and Kylo Ren doesn’t even have to turn around to know it’s her.

"What do you want?"

For a second she’s silent. "We’ve found the Resistance base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I haven’t proofread this. I’m exhausted and if I work on it for another minute I will indeed scream.
> 
> (The title for this chapter doesn’t make much sense and I’m sorry for that)


	4. IIV. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lands on Ahch-To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write the first four chapter titles of this so it spelled out sand? Yes. Yes I did. Do I regret it? Never. Would I do it again? Definitely.

When Rey landed on the planet of Ahch-To she hadn’t expected to find anything. The planet was mostly water and rock. Sure, there were a few creatures nearby. Birds with big eyes and walking fish in clothes but there weren’t any humans.

And yet here one stood, awfully close to edge, and is that tears in his sad blue eyes? Rey didn’t know. She didn’t know a lot of things. Just 48 hours ago she was sitting on that stupid planet Jakku and now she was standing in front of the galaxy hero Luke Skywalker holding a lightsaber that literally turned her whole world upside down.

They stood there for awhile.

It wasn’t until Rey moved closer to him that he finally spoke. "Never thought I’d see that thing again." Luke nodded towards the lightsaber in her hand.

"Are you going to take it?" Rey asked.

Luke froze for a second before replying. "No."

"No?"

"No." Luke confirmed. "It’s not mine. Hasn’t been in a long time. Why? Is that the whole reason you came here? To return the lightsaber I haven’t even thought about in years?"

"Of course not." Rey replies, putting the lightsaber back in her bag. 

"Then why are you here?" Luke sounded annoyed. 

"To bring you home." 

Luke looked at her. That same expression he wore just minutes ago returned to his face. He’s been betrayed, hurt by someone he trusted. Rey has seen that same look on herself many times before. "I am home."

Rey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my a loud beep. 

Artoo rolled over with Chewy following him. Luke couldn’t hide the joy he was feeling. It’s been thirteen years since he’d seen them, after all. "Artoo," he said, kneeling down so he could be eye-level with the droid. "Hey bud. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?"

Rey just stared.

Luke glanced up at her. "You can stay here for the night." He said, his gaze falling back on the droid. "We’ll talk more tomorrow."

And that was it. Luke didn’t say anything else and Rey couldn’t find it in her to speak. Luke showed her to the little camp nearby and told her he was going to find dinner for the night and then left.

Rey was alone once again.

— —

Luke had no idea what to do.

After sixteen years, his daughter Kyra (who now went by Rey) found him with zero memory of who he is. She knew of him as the galaxy hero Luke Skywalker but not of her father— which yeah, should’ve been expected, she was six when he left— but it still hurt.

Part of him, a big part of him, wanted to tell her. To remind her of the family she once had. But he knew he couldn’t. At least not yet. Not now. The galaxy was at at stake and the force was still new to Rey; If he wasn’t careful she could well turn to the dark side. Luke wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened.

Rey asked for him to help her but he refused. At the time he thought it was the right decision, but as he lay awake at night he knew it wasn’t. Rey was his daughter and he already failed her once. She needed him right now and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

The next morning when Rey woke up he talked to her. "Okay."

"Okay?" Rey was confused. 

"I’ll go."

"You will?" Rey beamed, her eyes brightening like the sun when she smiled. Luke missed that. She always had the best smile. 

"Yes." Luke replied. "However- neither one of us are leaving this planet until you’re at least a little bit trained. Do you realize how reckless it is to run into a lightsaber fight without even knowing how to use a lightsaber? You could be killed."

Rey nodded. 

"Okay." Luke said. "We’ll start today, after breakfast."

Again, she nodded. "But wait." 

"What?" Luke asked.

"I don’t have a lightsaber."

Luke huffed, taking her bag from her and pulling out his old lightsaber. "Yeah, you do." he handed it towards her. She stared at it, surprised. 

"I can’t take this."

"You can." Luke said. "It’s yours now. Congratulations."

Rey looked at the lightsaber and back at him. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome." Luke said. He clapped. "Now, who wants breakfast?"

— —

 

Life is strange.

Rey went from sitting on Jakku waiting for her family to moving a rock with her mind while Luke Skywalker watched. It was- unreal, unbelievable, she didn’t but it was definitely something.

"Very well."

She opened her eyes and allowed the rock to fall. "What next?"

"Meditation." Luke stood up. "It calming, and helps you connect easier with the force."

"Okay," Rey replies. "What do you do?"

"Simple." Luke explained to her how to meditate and really, it was pretty simple and it did help. She felt in touch with the force and never had she been so calm. Of course, nothing good ever lasts.

Because suddenly Rey isn’t on Ahch-To meditating.

— —

Screaming.

Blasters.

Lightsabers.

Kylo Ren.

Luke‘s eyes snapped open. 

Rey sat a few feet away, hyperventilating. She looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. "What was that?" she asked. "Luke- what did I just see?"

"A force vision." Luke supplied. "We need to leave. Now."

"What’s wrong?"

"Something terrible is about to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FinnRey content coming soon.


End file.
